


All Tied Up

by AlyaSin (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Cock Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Mild Pet Play, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng works as an assistant fashion designer for the Gabriel brand and is in love with the model, Adrien Agreste. However, she has a secret. By night she heads to Club Akuma and the world of BDSM, where she becomes Ladybug and spends her time performing kinky scenes with her main play partner, a man she knows only as Chat Noir. She wants to keep these two sides of her life separate but what will she do when they start to collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut. Sex is hard to write! I just had to because it seems like this AU didn't exist and I felt like it should. 
> 
> Of course, as you should all know, this is erotica, not a BDSM manual. Do your research before attempting anything.
> 
> By the way, my ML/smutty fanfic tumblr is  here.

The soft jazz of the restaurant above was soothing as Marinette descended the stairs. She slipped inside the door and headed off to one of the private changing rooms. It was a relief to pull on the costume. She always felt strange in the few moments when she was in the club but not Ladybug. Marinette didn’t belong in a place like this. She belonged in a cute cafe, sketching and sipping a cafe au lait. Ladybug, however, definitely belonged at Club Akuma. 

Ladybug settled the mask on her face and began to put on her suit. It was of her own design, of course, and made for all manner of play. She could do anything she wanted, without having to completely remove it. The top was a tight dress that zipped down the front and was long enough to just cover her ass, with a matching thong underneath. The boots came up to just an inch below the hem of the dress and had heels that added a depressingly large percentage to her height. She wore long gloves so her arms were covered as well. Everything was red with black spots, just like her namesake.

There was a swagger in her step as Ladybug headed into the main playroom. The soft lighting and smell of leather felt like home. She greeted the bouncer and looked around to see who was in that night. 

Tikki, the friendly middle aged woman who was always a fountain of advice when she had first started coming there, was talking to a small group of people who she had never seen before. Probably first timers. Tikki spent more time talking and giving advice than playing, as far as Ladybug could see. Her husband, Plagg, stood nearby, probably interjecting comments occasionally. 

There was only one couple already at play, as they were a small dungeon. One woman was bent over one of the spanking benches while another woman swatted her pink bottom with a riding crop.

She scanned the small crowd, looking for someone in particular. 

“Looking for me, my lady?” A smooth voice came from behind her. She managed to resist jumping in surprise. She learned long ago not to give him the satisfaction. Instead she turned and rolled her eyes behind the mask. 

Chat Noir grinned and gave an exaggerated bow. “How are you this evening?” 

Chat Noir had been her primary play partner since she started coming here, about a year and a half ago. He was a tall, handsome blonde man about her same age who always wore a tight black leather getup with cat ears and a tail and a mask like hers. The outfit was beautifully made, tight leather pants that fit him like a second skin and a leather shirt with a zipper down the front. To top of the outfit was a leather collar with a golden bell on it. She knew nothing of who he was beyond the mask and he knew nothing of Marinette, just how she liked it. 

Ladybug sighed. “Shitty.” She said, simply. She did not think about the rejected designs. Those were Marinette’s problem. 

He grinned wide, his green eyes twinkling behind his black leather mask. He took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips. “Maybe I can help with that.”

“I expect you to.” She smiled wickedly back as she pulled her hand from his grasp. 

“Ohhhh.” He raised an eyebrow. “I assume this means you will be topping tonight?”

“You assume correctly.” She walked towards the back of the room, where the gear was stored. 

Chat scampered after her. “What do you have in mind, my lady?” 

“I feel like hitting something.”

She knew he was grinning again without even looking at him. This was a regular occurrence, once every few weeks, when one of them had a bad day in their normal lives, they would take their frustrations out on each other with crops, canes and paddles. The both loved it, no matter which side they were on.

She selected her weapon for the night, a paddle riddled with small hole to add an extra sting, and headed over to the spanking benches where her partner was waiting eagerly.

She held up the paddle and he nodded and they were ready to go.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s messy blonde hair and pushed him into position on the bench. She ran a hand over his leather clad ass and smiled. He wiggled his beautiful ass a little and she gave it a swat with her hand. He groaned.

Giving the leather tail a tug, she grinned. Chat had multiple tails, some that were just part of his costume and other than served a more practical purpose. It looks like he might be wearing his favorite today, she thought as she fingered the place where it disappeared below his waistline.

Slowly, she reached around and unbuttoned the front of the pants. He was already half hard, which made her laugh. She avoided touching the bulge while she undid the buttons. “Eager today, aren’t you?”

“You aren’t the only one who had a bad day, my lady.” He said, wiggling his ass again.

“Hopefully I can make us both feel better.” She said, pulling the back of his pants down, leaving his ass exposed. 

“I missed your pretty ass, kitten.” Ladybug whispered. She tugged on the tail again and saw that it was the one she was thinking of. The end of it disappeared between his cheeks and was snug in his anus. “Good choice for tonight.” 

He looked back at her with a grin. She rolled her eye and brought the paddle down hard on his bare ass.

“Oh yes.” Chat Noir moaned. “That is just purr-fect.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes again at the pun and hit him again, harder. 

He wiggled his ass in the air. “Just meow-volus.” He groaned.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers. “No puns.” She growled in his ear. 

“Yes, my lady.” He breathed with a wide smile. 

She pushed his head away and began to really focus on her task. She was going to hit that ass. That ass needed to be punished. 

SMACK! One. SMACK! Two. SMACK! Three.

Chat Noir groaned and rubbed his fully erect cock against the bench. That would not do.

SMACK! Four. SMACK! Five.

He let out a loud meow and she smiled. Her little kitty only meowed when he was really into a scene. Despite his pseudonym, pet play was usually more of a garnish than a main event for them. She rubbed his ass with her gloved hand, feeling the heat even through the fabric.

SMACK! Six. SMACK! Seven. SMACK! Eight.

“Who’s a good kitty?” She asked, kneading his red ass cheek. 

“I assume it is me, my lady, as I am the only kitty here.” He answered, slightly too breathless to sound as snarky as she was sure he intended. 

SMACK! Nine.

“Not with that attitude.” She loved it when he sassed her. What was the point of a sub that didn’t sass? With no sass there is nothing to beat out of them.

SMACK! Ten. 

She could see him shudder with pleasure and could feel her own arousal increasing. She kept spanking him, losing count as she focused on his reaction to each blow. He moaned, he writhed, he meowed. 

Finally she couldn’t take it any more. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. He stumbled after her as she dragged him to one of the private rooms. Throwing him on the bed, she slammed the door behind her. 

He purred as she slid the condom down his hard cock and yelled when she engulfed it with her pussy. Pinning his arms above his head, she began to rock. She groaned as her clit rubbed against base of his dick.

“Fuck yes.” She moaned as she began to move her hips up and down. She varied to tempo, watching his face contort with pleasure. “Who’s a good kitty?” she asked again.

“I am!” He exclaimed, breathless and earnest. “I’m your good kitty!” 

Good. No more sass left in him now.

She sped up and began to feel the pressure build up. Unfortunately, she noticed Chat Noir’s breathing change and his hips thrust up. She had been with him enough times to know what that meant.

“Bad kitty!” She backhanded him hard across the right cheek. His surprise seemed to disrupt his impending orgasm. “You know I have to cum first.”

“Of course, my lady.” He gasped.

She smiled and focused on riding his wonderful cock. She could feel the orgasm build up in her groin, only sped by the look on Chat Noir’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut behind his mask and his mouth contorted, concentrating on not cumming. He would never, ever cum when she told him not to, no matter hard it was. 

Her thrusts became more forceful as she slammed herself down on his cock, hitting her cervix just enough for a little pain to amplify the pleasure. She could feel the pressure building, like water filling up a bowl, about to spill over any moment. 

When her orgasm finally hit her, she screamed. Slowly, the waves of pleasure subsided and she grinned. “Your turn.” She whispered.

His reaction was immediate. His hips thrust up to meet hers and his breath came in small gasps. After just a few moments he came with a loud shout and he went limp.

Ladybug leaned down and stroked his face, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before sliding off of him. “You did wonderfully, mon petit chaton.” she murmured against his mouth. 

Gently holding his hand, she carefully pulled the condom off and tossed it in the nearby trash. She began to clean both of them up using the provided wet towels, keeping her hand in his and whispering praise to him. Finally she grabbed a nearby fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around him before settling under it besides him. He nuzzled against her, and she kissed his forehead. “It is okay, my sweet.” She made cooing noises as he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re okay.” They stayed like that for a while, her stroking his hair, before he finally spoke. 

“That was pretty great.” His voice cracked a little but he was definitely coming back to himself. Given that their scene was relatively short and simple, it didn’t take as long as it sometimes did. 

She smiled. “Yeah, it was. I had a really bad day at work.”

He laughed, face still pressed against her neck. “Is it bad for me to wish you had bad days more often?”

She giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course not. If this is how bad days end, I will have to antagonize my boss more.” She tilted his head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

He nuzzled her again and pulled her tighter and she couldn’t help but smile. He was so wonderfully needy. Aftercare had become one of her favorite parts of a scene since being with him. 

“Did you finish that game I recommended?” Chat Noir asked against her neck.

“I’m almost done with it! It’s pretty great.” She grinned, eager to discuss the game that had been taking up too much of her limited free time. They slipped into easy discussion of videogames and movies until the afterglow began to wear off. 

The chafing of her suit was beginning to distract her from all the reasons he was wrong about the most recent Marvel movie so she figured it was time to check in.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, pressing a kiss against his forehead. 

“Wonderful. You’re the best domme anyone could ask for.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, lingering a moment too long. She blushed, at both the complement and the intimacy of the kiss. It might seem strange, after everything they had been doing for the past hour, that a slightly lingering kiss would be too intimate for her. But there were different kinds of intimacy. And the kisses that he sometimes gave her held the desire for a kind of intimacy that she was not prepared to give. 

“Well,” She said, sitting up. “The best domme had better get home.” She stretched and looked over at him, making sure he was okay with the aftercare ending. 

He laughed. “Yeah, if I stay here any longer, I’ll probably fall asleep.” He pushed the blanket off of himself and sat up. “Ah, that hurts so good.” He said as he sat on the side of the bed, wiggling his sore ass. “I’m going to feel that one in my meeting tomorrow.”

She laughed but then stopped as she looked at his face. There seemed to be a bruise forming on his cheekbone where she had hit him, right on the edge of his mask. “Oh, shit,” she said, touching it softly. “Sorry, but it looks like it is going to bruise.” She was guilty, as they had clearly agreed on no marks in noticeable places. She normally didn’t hit hard enough to bruise.

He swore quietly and then turned to reassure her. “Don’t worry. I will figure out an excuse. Not to mention I am pretty good at makeup.”

“I am really, really sorry.” She frowned. This was all on her. She should be more aware of how much force she is putting behind her blows. That was, like, basic stuff. 

Chat Noir grinned. “If you are really sorry, there is a way for you to make it up to me. . .”

She dropped her hand from his face and sighed. “No. I will not get coffee with you.”

He chuckled and shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere as they finished in the private room and headed out to the main chamber. Tikki and Plagg were still talking to the newbies, although Plagg seemed to be paying more attention to his cheese plate. She considered going to talk to them but decided that she really was too tired. 

After waving goodbye to Master Fu, the old man who owned the club, they approached the room where she kept her locker. 

“Goodnight, my lady.” Chat took her hand and kissed it again. “Until next time.” He smiled then and the look in his eyes made her stomach drop.

She shut the door to the dressing room behind her and began changing back into Marinette. She frowned as she considered her play partner. While she did not know his real name, she trusted him more than anyone else. They were more sexually compatible than she had ever been with anyone in her life. And he was funny, sweet and they had similar interests.

Yes, Chat Noir was the perfect partner. There was just one problem.

He was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good. It is difficult to write characters who are kinkier than you. I am a little kinky but I have never been to a BDSM dungeon, so I am sure it is totally inaccurate but I am going to assume the majority of you have not either so we are good. I am not into pet play but I felt like in an AU where there is no black cat miraculous, Adrien must be at least a little into pet play if he came up with that name and outfit on his own so I am giving it a shot. I feel like this isn't kinky enough, but I figure I will start slow and work my way up. Also, I just realized I didn't include bondage, despite the name. Sorry about that. There will be some later, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette tapped her pencil on the paper, thinking. The design was good, but there was something missing. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, a brown face came into her view. “Hey girl!” 

Marinette sat up and turned to face Alya. “Is it lunch already? I barely got anything done this morning.” She groaned as she glanced at her messy workspace.

Alya leaned against the table. “Well too bad. Because we’re getting lunch together today.” She grinned. “I’m getting lunch with Nino, the photographer, remember? You’re coming along so I don’t seem too interested.”

Marinette raised her eyebrow at her friend. “So, I’m a third wheel? Sounds fun.” 

Alya rolled her eyes. “He mentioned he was bringing a friend. So don’t worry. I’m not even sure if I like the guy.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go with you.” She smiled at the curvier girl. Alya had been her friend since university and they worked for the same company, Gabriel Fashion, although in different departments. Marinette worked for the design team while Alya worked as a copyeditor for the catalog and other publications. The two young women were still very close and told each other everything.

Well, almost everything. There was one big secret between them. Ladybug. Alya had no idea about Marinette’s nighttime exploits and that was just the way she liked it. As far as her best friend knew, her sex life mostly involved vanilla sex with guys that she dated for no more than three months. Alya would have a heart attack if she learned about Chat Noir and what went down at Club Akuma.

“We’re going to meet in the lobby and go to the new cafe that just opened on the corner. Sound good?” Alya explained as Marinette gathered up her purse and jacket.

“Do I have a choice?” She joked as she put on her light jacket and scarf.

“Of course not.” Alya grinned. 

The lobby of the building that housed the Gabriel offices was unnecessarily elaborate. Something that did not carry over to their actual offices, which smelled musty and were always having issues with the heating. 

Alya looked nervous as they sat on a bench near the fountain. It seemed to Marinette that, despite what she saids, she actually really liked this one.

Finally Alya stood up and waved, a large friendly smile on her face. Marinette looked over to where she was looking and her eyes widened. 

She had met Nino before, multiple times, when she had helped with the photoshoots. They needed designers on hand to make last minute adjustments and alterations. He was friendly so they chatted a during their downtime. But he was not the one that had her attention right then.

Behind Nino stood Adrien Agreste, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The son of Gabriel Agreste, the head designer of Gabriel, he was the main model of the brand. He had perfectly tousled blond hair and emerald green eyes. His body was perfect, leanly muscled, tall and broad shouldered. And to top it all off, he was nice. Marinette had worked with him on photo shoots on many occasions and he was never anything but polite and gracious to everyone. When Marinette had first started working at Gabriel she had forgotten her umbrella on a rainy day. As she was leaving the building he noticed she didn’t have an umbrella and had given her his. Ever since then she had been in love with him. 

And it seems she would be having lunch with him.

“Alya. Alya!” Marinette tugged on her friend’s arm. “Alya. That is Adrien Agreste.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. I work here too.” She winked. 

“You knew he was coming?” Marinette hissed, trying to look composed as the two men came closer.

“Nino may have mentioned something about it, yes.” Alya smirked. 

Marinette groaned. 

“Yo.” Nino smiled as he walked over to Alya. 

“Hello,” Alya said flirtatiously. Marinette cleared her throat in annoyance. 

“Hey Marinette!” Nino greeted warmly. He pulled on Adrien’s shirt gestured to Alya. “Adrien, you know Alya, right?”

Adrien smiled one of his beautiful model smiles and, even though it wasn’t directed at her, Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. “We’ve met a few times. You work on the catalog, right?”

“Yup.” Alya somehow was unfazed by his smile. “I obviously know who you are.” She might have imagined it but his smile seemed to fade very slightly. “Marinette, my good friend from university, has mentioned you a _lot_.”

Marinette nearly jumped. “I have mentioned that you are great to work with!” she said quickly.

“You’re great to work with too, Marinette.” He smiled at her and she felt a sudden image of what his beautiful face would look like with a ball gag in his mouth, drool dribbling down his chin and tears in his lovely green eyes. No. She tried to banish the thought from her mind. Adrien was too pure and wholesome for her to be thinking of him like that. She wanted to gently kiss his mouth and have sex in the missionary position, not tie up his balls and peg him until he screams! Think vanilla thoughts!

Alya raised her eyebrow at Marinette’s distressed expression but didn’t say anything.

The walk to the cafe felt like it took an eternity. She focused her attention on Nino, asking him how he had been, and tried not to look at Adrien. Unfortunately that course of action was made more difficult when they were seated at the cafe and Nino and Alya took seats across from each other, forcing Adrien to sit across from her. This lunch was going to be just great. 

Adrien was the kind of guy that she always fell for. Normal, cute, wholesome, nice, usually blond. And she had dated guys like that before. And at first it is great. They have cute dinner dates, snuggle on the couch and share sweet kisses. It was just when it came to sex that things got complicated. It wasn’t like she hated vanilla sex. It was just missing something. She used to try to bring it up slowly, mention that she liked being spanked sometimes or bring up the possibility of sticking a finger in his butt. And sometimes it started out okay but eventually she made it awkward by asking too much and everything fizzled out from then. So then she had started not mentioning anything to the guys she dated, and just trying to be vanilla. That had failed the last few times but she was not ready to give up on that strategy yet!

Chat Noir’s face came to mind and she tried to push it aside. He was not her type, at least not for dating. She couldn’t actually date a guy she met at a BDSM club. That would be ridiculous. What would they say when people asked them how they met?

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice caused her to focus back on where she was. 

“Yeah?” She probably looked so stupid.

“We’re about to order. What do you want?” 

She looked at the menu for the first time. “The lentil soup sounds good. I think I’ll go with that.” It was the first thing that she noticed.

“Great.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. He just looked so sweet and innocent all the time. And that was what she wanted, even though it wasn’t what she needed. 

The waiter took their order and she focused all her attention on the intricate pattern on the tablecloth. 

“So, Marinette, did you know Adrien here was homeschooled until university?” Nino asked, conversationally.

“Nino!” Adrien said sharply, his face turning red.

“He has, like, no friends. Except me, of course.” Nino laughed and put his arm around his blushing friend. “I saw the poor pretty boy during a photoshoot and decided to save him from his sad life.”

“Nino, what are you doing?” He looked like he was about to bolt. Alya was suppressing a giggle.

“Helping. Dude, if there is one thing I have learned from being your friend for this past year it is that you are never going to branch out if I don’t help you.” Nino grinned. “You need friends and these girls are probably willing to be your friends. Why not be upfront about it?”

Adrien hid his face in his hands. “Because you make me sound like a loser. Also, I do have other friends.” Nino patted his shoulder and looked skeptical.

“I don’t think you’re a loser,” Marinette squeaked. 

He peaked out from behind his hands and smiled. “Thanks.” 

Nino laughed. “Sorry man. But you’re a bit of a loser.” He turned to the women across the table. “So, what do you think? Want to be friends with this loser?”

Alya laughed. “Sure, why not?.” 

Marinette nodded vigorously, giggling a little. This was a side of Adrien she had not seen before and it just made her like him more.

“Great. Now we are all friends.” Nino looked proud of himself and Adrien smiled at him from behind his hands. 

Their food came then and they settled into an easy conversation about work.

“By the way, Adrien, what was Lisette yelling at you for this morning?” Nino asked though a mouthful of sandwich. Lisette was Adrien’s gruff make up artist.

Adrien groaned. “I bruised my face and she had to cover it up.” He touched his right cheekbone. “It wasn’t even that bad of a bruise. She just hates doing cover up work.” He grimaced. “I’m lucky I didn’t work with her when I was a teenager.”

Alya laughed. “.Oh, yeah, like you had acne,” she scoffed.

Marinette was concerned. “How did you bruise your face?” Someone better not have hit him. 

Adrien blushed. “Oh, you know.” He said vaguely. “I ran into something. . .” 

Alya laughed and nudged Marinette in the side. “Sounds like something you would do.”

Marinette blushed as well. Alya began to regal the two men with a story about Marinette tripping down the stairs and landing on the guy she had a crush on. Clumsy Marinette stories were some of her favorites to tell so Marinette had to shoot back with some Sleep Deprived Alya stories and soon they were all laughing and telling embarrassing stories.

Soon their lunch break was over and they headed back to the offices. 

Alya walked Marinette back to her desk. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” She said with faux condescension. “He is a cute dork. What more could you ask for?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a cute dork who’s dad is my boss. It’s not like I could date him, even if he was interested.” 

Alya sighed. “Well, now we are friends, I guess, so you’ll have plenty of time to a change your mind.” She grinned. “In other news, I am definitely going to sleep with Nino sometime soon.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and settled back to work, trying not to think about handsome blond men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alya. I feel a strange kinship with her. Probably because her name is how people always misspell my name. She is like me in a universe where everyone's names are misspelled.
> 
> No sex in this chapter but there is something even more difficult to write. Banter! Also, I know nothing about the fashion industry.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sighed with relief as he dropped the pose. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to release some of the tension in his shoulders.

“Awesome.” Nino gave him a thumbs up, indicating that they could take a break. He walked over to his friend who was reviewing the pictures from the shoot. 

“That took long enough.” Adrien complained. His arms hurt from holding the pose for so long. And the fact that they had been tied behind his back for two hours last night definitely didn’t help.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you weren’t looking hot enough.” Nino teased, not looking up from his camera. “But really, you seemed off your game today, is everything cool?”

Adrien frowned. He had been distracted today, thinking about Ladybug. She turned him down again yesterday, for a least the tenth time. He knew he should probably stop asking her out, but he couldn’t help himself. He just didn’t understand why she wouldn’t even agree to meet him for coffee. All he wanted was to have a conversation with her outside of the masks. And then later they would buy a nice townhouse together, convert the basement to their own person dungeon, and spend all of their time snuggling, fucking, and playing video games. And then eventually they would get married, have three kids (who would of course never be allowed in the basement) and grow old together. But one step at a time.

“I’m fine. Just tired.” He said vaguely.

“Well you had better sleep up because we’re going out on Friday.”

“We are?” This was the first Adrien was hearing of this.

“I told you, man. I told you I would make you go clubbing with me someday.” Nino looked at him seriously. “And that day is this Friday.” Adrien opened his mouth to object. “And before you say anything, I already told Alya and Marinette we would all be going out together. So unless you want me to disappoint them by canceling, we are going.” Ever since they had all had lunch together a couple weeks ago, Nino has been inviting them along when they hang out. Adrien was hesitant to make the assumption due to his lack of experience, but it seemed like they might be becoming friends. 

Adrien closed his mouth and sighed. “Okay.” 

Nino grinned. “Oh, man. It’s going to be great.”

Adrien smiled as Nino went back to going over the pictures. Nino really was a great friend. Not that Adrien had many to compare with. Being homeschooled until univeristy, he didn’t have much of a chance to meet many people his own age. And then he was shipped off to business school in America. His lack of social skills made it so he didn’t know how to make friends. People would take interest in him, because he was a rich, French model but he didn’t know how to talk to them and they eventually left him alone to study. He had some girlfriends but they never lasted long, due to his awkwardness and, well, the other thing. After university, when he came back to Paris, things remained the same.

But then, about a year ago, Nino had started as a photographer for his shoots. And after they bonded over a shared favorite movie, Nino declared him “pretty cool” and decided to be friends with him. Adrien was always surprised by how Nino actually cared about his well being. When Adrien admitted that he had never had a regular friend like him, Nino was sympathetic and made it his mission to help him. Which led to the embarrassing lunch with Alya and Marinette. But even that seemed to go well. Whenever he saw Alya lately, they talked and she would tease him affectionately. This whole friend thing might not actually be that hard. 

But then there was Marinette. She seemed to like him, at least she defended him when Nino and Alya teased too much, but never seemed to actually want to talk to him. When they were in a group she was fine but whenever she was present for the shoot he tried to talk to her but she would always give minimal responses and never look at him. Maybe she didn’t like him? He wasn’t quite sure. 

Social interactions were easier in the kink community. Everyone was really straightforward and said exactly what they thought and there was very little judgement. It was part of the reason he liked the community so much. The online BDSM group he was part of in university was really the only thing that kept him sane. And the friends he had at Club Akuma were very important to him. And then, of course, there was Ladybug,

He wished he could tell Nino about that side of himself, but he was afraid of his reaction. Most people in his past that he had told had not reacted well. Pretty much all of his girlfriends have accused him of being gay when he brought up the idea of pegging. While he was not exactly a Kinsey zero (He remembered the last group scene he had done around a month ago fondly. Ladybug had held his head down as he was facefucked by a very well endowed man. Just remembering the feeling of her small hands winding in his hair while he struggled for breath almost made him shiver in pleasure.) he was always annoyed that they assumed that there was any correlation between sexuality and enjoyment of prostate stimulation. 

Even if Nino wasn’t too weirded out to want to be friends with him anymore, there was the issue of his father. If any wind of it got back to his father he would be dead. Not that he didn’t trust Nino to keep a secret, but he couldn’t be too careful. There was a reason he didn’t use his name at the club. 

Oh no. Friday. He had a bondage demo with Ladybug that he did every other Friday. Nino knew his work schedule too well to believe that he was busy. He would have to cancel it. Not for the first time, he wished he had Ladybug’s phone number so he could text her. 

In his dressing room he sent a quick email to Fu so he wouldn’t expect him. Luckily the programming at the club was very casual and variable, so Fu probably wouldn’t hold it against him. But he still wanted to be able to tell Ladybug he was canceling in person. 

Today was Thursday. Neither of them usually went to the club on Thursdays but they didn’t always keep a strict schedule. And he might be able to pass on a message with Tikki or Plagg, which would be better than not telling her at all.

Later that night, he sat in his car, putting on his mask and ears and checking his hair. When he was satisfied he headed into the club. 

Adrien looked around but he did not see her. Disappointed, he headed over to the lounge and sat by Plagg. 

“Hey kid.” Plagg said gruffly. “What’re you doing here today?”

“Looking for Ladybug.” He said. “Have you seen her?” He looked around the room to see if he had missed her in his first look around. 

“Not today.” Plagg picked up another piece of cheese from his plate. The refreshments were apparently entirely Tikki and Plagg’s doing. They had been coming here since it first opened and took it upon themselves to make sure there were pastries and a cheese plate every night. “And listen, kid, I have been meaning to talk to you about her.”

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. “What about her?”

Plagg put down his plate. Uh-oh. This was serious. “You have a great thing going right now. I have been doing this a long time and I can tell that you two have a great partnership.” He sighed. “But I think you’re going to ruin it, kid.”

Adrien looked down. “I know. I . . . I just really like her. As a person. I want to get to know the her that exists outside of here. And I want her to know me.” He sighed.

Plagg awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. “I really should have left this to Tikki.” He muttered. “Kid. Our lifestyle is built on respecting each other’s boundaries. That is one of her boundaries. You either have to be okay with that, or you find a new play partner.”

“I know.” He frowned. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s just. . . .”

“Hey! Good, you’re here.” Ladybug’s voice made him jump. 

He laughed nervously, attempting to shake off the melancholy that had settled over him. “I was actually here to look for you.”

“Great.” She sat down next to him. “Hey Plagg.” She greeted the older man. Plagg nodded curtly and stood up, going to find Tikki. “Bye Plagg.” She said, confused. She shrugged and turned to her partner. “So, I already told Fu, but I’m not going to be able to make it here tomorrow for the demo. Sorry to have to cancel on you.”

“Oh! No problem.” He laughed. “I was actually going to tell you that I can’t make it then. So I guess it works out.” 

“That works out well.” She grinned. “Since we are both here, wanna do something tonight?” She crossed her legs and leaned back. Fuck, she was hot. “Maybe some bondage since we won’t get to do it tomorrow. Not, like, a proper demo but just maybe show off our skills a little.”

“That sounds great.” He grinned. “I was disappointed that we wouldn’t be able to do it tomorrow. So, what are you thinking? Shibari with pegging would be nice.” He smiled, thinking about the last time they did that.

“Sounds good to me. Would you be up for a little bit of CBT?” She asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Just a little today. Like, just some cock bondage, nothing too extreme.” 

“Yeah, that is what I was thinking. I have work in the morning so we probably don’t have time for full suspension but maybe a leg suspension, since you want pegging.” She grinned. “Did you bring my favorite strap-on?”

“Of course, my lady.” He kissed her hand. “Only the best for you.”

She laughed and pulled her hand away. “Go get your ass ready, you silly kitty.” 

He grinned as he grabbed his bag of toys and headed off to the bathroom. As he prepped himself he thought over what Plagg had said. He was right, obviously. He knew Ladybug’s boundaries and he had been pushing them too hard. Losing her was not an option. While he had had other play partners in the past, none of them came anywhere near the level of compatibility that he had with her. And she was so fun and interesting that he wanted to be in her life. In any way that she wanted. He would have to be content with that. 

He moaned as he slipped the buttplug in, moving around a little to adjust to the fullness. Yes, the way she wanted him in her life was okay by him. 

When he was properly adjusted he gathered his supplies and slipped on a white fluffy robe to cover his naked body. It would be on display soon enough but it was the principal of the thing. He still wore his mask and ears, of course.

When he found Ladybug she was moving some cushions near the shibari rigging so they would be assessable when necessary. The ropes were coiled nearby. He took her favorite strap-on (the one with a vibrator that went in her pussy as she pounded him.) out of his bag and put it and a bottle of lube on a low table where she had already placed the safety scissors and lotion. She smiled when she saw him.

“Ready, my little kitty?” She reached over and ruffled his hair. 

“For anything, my lady.” He took off the robe and hung it on a nearby hook. She gathered up the rope and grinned. 

He always had a hard time paying attention to exactly what she was doing when she tied him up. He was nowhere near her level with ropes so he would probably be lost even if he was able to pay attention. But he always lost himself to the sensation. The feeling of hemp rope against his bare skin was one of the best in the world. He reveled in the way she tightened each knot just enough to keep it firm but not dig too much into his skin. He watched her face scrunch up with concentration as she performed each step. She would check in with him periodically and he would assure her that he was more than fine. He was sure he had a stupid grin on his face as she tied his hands behind his head. He was vaguely aware of a small audience gathering. 

Finally she started on binding his cock. It was already hard but she stroked it lightly as she began winding the rope around the base, wrapping under his balls. The contrast between the rough rope and her soft hand made him moan. She wrapped it lightly, so it had the effect of a cockring rather than a chastity cage. 

The rope covered his entire torso and arms, down to his cock, but she wasn’t done. She knotted the rope down one leg and arranged the cushions. She positioned him so he was face down with his ass in the air and then began work on his other leg. He pressed his face against the cushion as she finished tying the leg and then tied the rope to the rigging, so it was suspended in the air. His ass was fully on display. It felt amazing. 

He couldn’t move at all and it was wonderful. Being constricted felt strangely comforting, almost like a full body hug, in a strange way. He loved feeling all the different knots all around his body. Even the slight cramping in his arms felt nice when filtered through his rope-drunk mind. 

He was brought back to awareness by a sharp swat on his ass. The vibrations from the slap spread to his prostate and his dick, causing him to moan from the combination of pain and pleasure.

“You ready?” Ladybug whispered in his ear. 

“Oh, yes.” He moaned, arching his back as much as his restraints would allow. 

She took out the buttplug and he whined at the sudden emptiness. But before he could complain she slammed the hard strap-on into his ass. He groaned as the end of the faux cock hit his prostate. With his leg suspended, the penetration was deliciously deep. 

Before she moved again, Ladybug leaned over to give him a light kiss on the back, reassuring him. Then she began to thrust. 

Each thrust pushed him forward but his restraints kept him in place. He was sandwiched between two forces and the feeling was exhilarating. As the strap-on pounded his prostate he moaned and tried to thrust forward. The ropes around his cock rubbed and caressed it with every thrust. 

The pressure was building already, expedited by the combination of internal and external stimulation. He moaned louder and louder until he was yowling with pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Ladybug crying out her own orgasm and that only sped his along.

All the thoughts and worries left his thoughts as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He gasped as he felt hot splashes of cum hitting his stomach as he emptied himself completely. 

By the time was able to pay attention to his surroundings he realized that she had removed the strap-on from his ass and was in the process of untying him. He nuzzled her hand as she stroked his hair with one hand. The warmth filled him and he wrapped his arms around her after she untied his arms, nuzzling her stomach as she massaged feeling back into his limbs. He felt her kiss each of his palms and he purred. As she rubbed lotion on the marks left by the ropes, he felt content. Being with her was so wonderful, he wouldn’t risk it for anything. Not even for a coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. So many hit and kudos and subscriptions and bookmarks and comments. They made me so happy! Thank you everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It is extra long because the sex scene took longer than expected to get to.
> 
> If you don't know what shibari is:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage
> 
> I have never done it (thought I would like to), so forgive any inaccuracies. Also, I am a cis woman so writing sex from a man's point of view is extra hard. I am sorry if it makes no sense. I am relying on descriptions from erotica and my boyfriend. It was a hard scene to write. I hope it is okayish.


End file.
